eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Advanced Solo)
| uid = 801| }} Notes * It's recommended that you have 465 crit chance for this zone. * If you are on the quest , you can bypass killing the mobs to get to a Nexus Heart shard at by falling into the red pool below the zone-in platform. Make sure you land in the red pool or you will take fall damage unless you have a slow fall. Don't stay in the pool, though, because it's boiling blood or something and does about 9k damage per tick. * Lots of the trash mobs have knock-back or explosion on death. * Throughout most of the zone, there are flying golems. Just keep an eye out for them because they can add on you. Strategy #Gallery of Communion #*Zone in #*Walk down the ramp to the second platform, killing trash mobs. #*Take down ramp to your left. Right just has some trash. #Gallery of Timelessness #*Follow the ramp down and kill mobs on the way. is at the bottom of the room. #*Yothsra has a stoneskin and can toss you in the air with a Summon Storm attack. Not much you can do about these; NOTE: When you are knocked up (knocked up?) you will be tossed sideways toward the torches {Insta-Death}, Always move toward the center when kicked up !. #*Yothsra's main attack is Change Shape, where she changes her shape (predictably). This also calls several mob adds of that type (I got 6 each time, and they were unlinked). #**High damage pairs can probably just AOE these away, but otherwise, you should pause to target the adds. If you don't, she'll just summon more adds the next time she changes shape and you'll have even more things beating on you. By round three, she's almost dead, but your healer probably can't keep up. #* Door to the northwest. #Abysm of Timelessness #*There are two or three hidden snake mobs on this walkway. #*Kill trash to get to the linked pair and at the end of the arc. #**Stay out of the black hole (black rings) that Arcanox summons. I didn't see a special attack from Elementox. #**Remember to keep back to the pillar or they will knock you off of the ledge. #**One or the other of them can force you to change targets. #**Avoid the pillar of flame that roams through the area during this fight. #**There are some tomes that glow. If you click a tome, you must absolve yourself of the knowledge by clicking on the pillar. You will die if you don't click on the pillar in the allotted time. #*Ignore the pretty glowy pillar that the two were standing next to and go to the plain looking pillar by the ledge. This activates the platform to take you down to the next level. #Anteroom of Preparation #*Clear trash again, and watch out for more hidden snakes. #*Head down the ramp. There are two sets of six Nayads. Each group has one priestess healer. Get her first, or the fights will hurt. #*Move on through to the next area. There will be more snakes outside. #Gallery of Cleansing #*There are several non-attackable Nayads standing (... is that the right word for these things?) around. Ignore them for now and get rid of the chamber custodians. #*Kill #**You don't actually get to kill her, yet. She runs away at 10% #**During the fight, she'll chant and one of the non-attackable Nayads wakes up. She stay non-aggro, but you can now attack her as she goes around the circle. I honestly didn't wait to see what she would do. I killed 'em as they woke up. :p #**In case you actually want to know: They get sacrificed in the pools on the side. If you don't kill them before they get there, Ziskaya starts reflecting attacks. You get notified with an emote when she starts and when she ends. #*If you are on the quest , go up the northern-ish ramp to click on a Nexus Heart shard at . #*Head down the southern ramp, clear the mobs, and click on the glowy pillar to be teleported to the next area. #Antechamber of Stasis #*Kill the linked 6 nayads. #*One of the Icons comes alive to attack you. It is the one directly across from where you teleported in, and the only one that doesn't have offerings in front of it. #*The will call a pair of adds as you fight it. You'll see a message "Sentries rally to the Guardian Icon from above!" and two Chamber Sentries will fly in. NOTE: I found with healer Merc that if you fight right behind the pillar he is on that there are NO adds. #**These two will eventually merge and become the Chamber Preserver, who heals the Guardian Icon. If your DPS is high enough, stay on the Icon and kill him before the two join. Otherwise, you'll have to switch to the Preserver to kill the healer. #*Once they are dead, you can walk into the space behind the Icon's pillar. The blue outlined slab is an elevator pad. Click the short pillar to go down. #Vrezdask, the Final Resting #*You still don't get to kill Ziskaya, because as you walk into the room, she sacrifices herself, which wakes up the and raises several barriers around the room blocking you off from the small Icons in each alcove. #*This fight is annoying, but at least the room is caged in so that there are no holes in the floor and no where you can go flying off in knockbacks. #*Click on the golden ball that is hovered where Ziskaya was. Select "Sacrifice yourself". #**You'll lose 50% health. #**The Chamber Warden starts attacking you, but the Icons heal him pretty quickly. #**One of the four alcoves (holding the Icons of Spirit, Pestilence, Force, and Matter) will become vulnerable. Which one is random and will change each time. The Icon inside will not start attacking you until you attack it. #**During the fight, a beam of lightening will start striking the pillar in the middle of the room. WhatEVER it touches, it will freeze for a few seconds (and that includes you if you touch it first). The goal is to get the Warden stuck in this beam, then run and kill each of the smaller Icons as they become vulnerable. In practice, this requires some timing because unless your DPS is really high, you cannot get the Icon completely dead before the Warden gets to you. #**When the Warden gets into the alcove you are fighting, you automatically target the Warden. You have to get the Warden away from the Icon before you can target the Icon again. #**If you are doing this fight with a merc, be ready to force it to peace when the Warden gets close. Otherwise, the Warden will kill it right away because it will still be trying to attack the Icon and will instead hit the Warden. #*Once the Icons are all four dead, you can burn down the Warden. #** Messages "The Chamber Warden is temporarily vulnerable to spells!" indicates you can attack him more. I only got this about the same time I walked him into the electric pillar. "The Warden's wrath has increased!" Seems to indicate a melee ranged buff on him, so run around and used ranged (or just run) until it goes away. #Glowy pillar will take you to front of zone. Note: If you are doing this at level 100 in Resolve gear, it is unnecessary to follow the strategy. Just DPS the Warden to end the Mission Quest. The previous strategy notes were moved to the discussion page of this article, in case people who are leveling are not wearing equipment with Resolve. FYI, the Icons do not give body loot, or exp, not even AA exp.